swgfandomcom-20200215-history
SWG Wiki:News
2010 26th January 2010 * Forces are under siege and the galaxy is at war with Game Update 15. It's the Galactic Civil War Update. 2009 18th December 2009 * The Official Star Wars Galaxies Page is now live on Facebook! 15th December 2009 * Wookie Life Day comes back in Dearic, Wayfar, and Doaba Guerfel. 14th December 2009 * A new TCG expansion goes live, The Nightsister's Revenge. 20th November 2009 * Star Wars Galaxies is now available on Steam! 4th November 2009 * It's that time again for the Galactic Moon Festival. 13th October 2009 * Game Update 14 brings the challenging Death Troopers content. 1st October 2009 * Announced as the new big system at Fan faire, the Chronicles Master System hits the live servers in Game Update 13. 10th August 2009 * Game Update 12 is focusing on Engineering Traders. Many new Droids are added along with Cybernetics. 25th June 2009 * The SOE Fan Faire 2009 takes place in Las Vegas, where it is announced a quest tie-in will turn an Imperial controlled city into a zombie asylum. The Chronicles Master System is unveiled. Plans for a GCW update are also announced. 23rd June 2009 * The 6th anniversary of Star Wars Galaxies is celebrated with Empire Day in Game Update 11. 6th June 2009 * Battlefields come with Game Update 10, creating four new PvP zones. 29th April 2009 * Game Update 9 adds new houses with windows that can be created by Structures Traders. 12th March 2009 * Player Cities and Player Associations get a major revamp with the addition of the 90 day house pack-up and guild ranks in Game Update 8. 13th January 2009 * The Free Character Transfer service starts today, and runs until the 31st March 2009. 2008 16th December 2008 * The Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game expansion, Squadrons Over Corellia, is launched. 26th August 2008 * The Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game, Champions of the Force, is launched. 13th August 2008 * The SOE Fan Faire takes place in Las Vegas, where amongst other things, footage of the upcoming Battle of Echo Base is revealed. 6th March 2008 * SWG Wiki now has a new look. 2007 25th June 2007 * SWG Wiki is now part of Wikia. March 2007 * Introduced AuctionAds 01/10/2007 * SWG Wiki Chat. Web-based. Simple. → CHAT ! powered by gabbly.com 2006 11/15/2006 * 2 years SWG Wiki → Support the Wiki with just a few clicks or donations! 09/04/2006 * Added "Random silliness ©" to the homepage. A random image will be displayed each time you refresh the homepage. Made with Plasq's Comic Life 08/20/2006 * Take the extremely short SWG-Wiki survey! (closed) August 2006 * Several updates, design changes, Darth Vader user icon is back, Google functionality added 2005 04.07.2005 * SWG Wiki is featured on the latest SWG Newsletter. You can check it out here. 07.06.2005 * SWG Wiki celebrates its 2000th article! 21.03.2005 * SWG Wiki banners are available for download. 13.02.2005 * SWG Wiki Forum is now open (had to be closed because of security issues) 02.02.2005 * SWG Wiki - 2GB of webspace are now available! --Webmaster 16:58, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) 10.12.2004 * SWG Wiki gets listed on the friday features! Star Wars Galaxies Fan Sites! 07.12.2004 * Firefox search plugin Thanks to Angmar ! 01.12.2004 * Image uploads enabled for sysops 23.11.2004 * Site launch "This is awesome! Excellent work!" Kurt "Thunderheart" Stangl Community Relations Manager